Hésitation et bal de Noël
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Sanji et Zoro se trouvait assis côte à côte sur un des nombreux bancs longeant la piste de danse. Ça faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils étaient planté là, sans avoir prononcé un mot. Pour le coup, comme deux collégiennes timides. Ce qui les agaçait franchement l'un et l'autre.


**Nda:** Bonjour! Cet OS a été écrit pour une Nuit du FoF en deux heures sur le thème "événement" (pour plus de précision vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP). Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti sur un cross-over One Piece/Harry Potter, mais mon idée m'a tellement plu que j'ai passé le thème suivant pour finir celui-là.  
Cet OS n'a absolument pas de place dans la chronologie Harry Potter, et on n'en retrouve aucun personnage (désolé!).  
Il s'agit d'un Zoro/Sanji, avec présence de nombreux couples secondaires (très secondaires).

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ce soir, était le grand soir. Ce soir se déroulait le grand bal de noël du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ils avaient attendu cet événement depuis le début de la rentrée. Ils s'y sont préparés, impatients. Encore plus quand Luffy avait été désigné comme le champion de Poudlard. Il avait donc eut l'immense honneur d'ouvrir le bal au bras de sa charmante cavalière, la magnifique rousse Nami.

C'était censé être une des plus belles soirées de leur vie, mais pour certains c'était devenu un véritable cauchemar. La soirée se passait pourtant parfaitement pour la plupart des membres du groupe: Franky faisait tournoyer une Robin euphorique comme on l'avait rarement vu, Luffy faisait le pitre ce qui faisait miraculeusement rire Nami pour une fois (Miracle de Noël peut-être?), Ussop et Kaya dansait amoureusement un slow, perdus dans leur bulle, Chopper avait disparu au alentour du buffet (Sérieusement, de la barbe à papa? À un bal?) et Brook jouait doucement de son violon sur la scène.

Vous ne voyez toujours pas le problème? Petit indice: deux membres du célèbre groupe de septièmes années sont manquants dans cette charmante description.

Sanji et Zoro se trouvait assis côte à côte sur un des nombreux bancs longeant la piste de danse. Comme deux collégiennes attendant que leur prince charmant vienne les inviter à danser. Sauf que l'aura noir qui les entourait dissuadait qui que soit de s'approcher ou de s'asseoir à côté d'eux à moins de deux mètres.

En début de soirée, c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient réunis pour admirer l'arrivée de leur deux amis. Mais quand le deuxième danse avait retenti, les couples s'était levé et Chopper littéralement envolé, les laissant seuls. Plus tard dans la soirée débuterait la "vrai" musique, mais il fallait pour l'instant supporter les valses et autres danses de couples.

Cette situation doit vous paraître un brin surréaliste connaissant les deux zigotos. Enfin non, ce n'était pas très surprenant pour Zoro, mais Sanji? Se retrouver ainsi seul, sans cavalière? Eh bien il était aussi surpris que vous. Il avait eu beau faire le tour de tout Poudlard, il avait essuyé refus sur refus, parfois même sans réelle raison pour la demoiselle de refuser. Il s'était donc retrouver tout seul, mais s'était consolé en se disant qu'il était avec ses amis et que ce n'était pas si terrible, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été rejeter par la personne qu'il aimait après tout. Il avait décidé de prendre les choses avec philosophie: s'il ne pouvait pas y aller avec _cette_ personne, alors autant y aller seul.

Zoro de son côté, avait tout de même cherché une cavalière. Il avait demandé quelques connaissances, qui avait toute refusé. Ce qui l'avait surpris, puisqu'il ne s'y était pas pris si tard que ça, mais il avait comme d'habitude rejeter ses questionnements d'un haussement d'épaules. Finalement, il serait très bien tout seul, tout bien réfléchi mieux valait ne pas s'encombrer d'un nana pour la soirée.

Mais ils avaient oublié les danses d'ouvertures. Ces saletés de danses d'ouverture qui durait au bas mot plus d'une heure.

Ça faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils étaient planté là, sans avoir prononcé un mot. Pour le coup, comme deux collégiennes timides. Ce qui les agaçait franchement, d'où l'aura noir. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'être seul tous les deux, et leur conversation finissait très souvent en dispute sans qu'ils sachent réellement pourquoi. Ils essayaient pourtant, mais c'était mission impossible pour eux d'avoir une conversation calme et posée plus de cinq minutes. Alors peut-être que le silence valait mieux. Sanji soupira devant ses pensées défaitistes. Mais il en fut vite distrait par un marmonnement sur sa droite.

 **\- Arrête de te plaindre.**

Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il crut entendre sa nuque craquer.

 **\- Pardon?**

 **\- T'arrête pas de soupirer, c'est chiant.**

Sanji se renfrogna, croisant les bras et reportant son regard sur la piste de danse.

 **\- C'est cette situation qu'est chiante.**

 **\- Y'a un tas de gonzesse qui danse pas, t'as qu'à aller les inviter.**

Zoro jura intérieurement, priant pour que l'autre n'est pas entendu l'agacement et l'ironie dans sa phrase. Mais même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait certainement pas compris les réels sentiments cachés dessous. Et cette pensée, au lieu de le rassurer, renforça son irritation.

 **\- Pas envie.**

Il retint un soupir de soulagement, mais ne cacha pas sa surprise. Après tout, cet enroulé du sourcil était la personne la plus romantique qu'il connaisse (chose dont il se moquait régulièrement), alors ce genre de danses devait forcément lui plaire non?

 **\- Toi? Pas envie de danser?**

Sanji tourna son regard trop bleu vers lui, et il en oublia un temps sa question.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, où ils ne firent que se regarder intensément dans les yeux, avant que le blond ne se rappelle qu'il était censé répondre. Il détourna le regard, pestant contre les yeux trop verts de cette imbécile d'algue. Il marmonna en ne desserrant les dents qu'au minimum:

 **\- Envie de danser. Juste pas avec elles.**

"Merde." Il se serait foutu des baffes s'il avait pu. "Bien joué Sanji. Apprend à réfléchir avant de parler, ça te fera du bien."

Il était tellement perdu dans ses récriminations personnelles qu'il ne vit pas Zoro froncer les sourcils.

 **\- Ah. Avec qui alors?**

Sanji se passa la main dans les cheveux, riant nerveusement.

 **\- Personne, fais pas gaffe à ce que je dis.**

Il tenta d'ignorer le regard pesant de son voisin, cherchant frénétiquement du regard ses amis à travers la foule.  
À ses côtés, Zoro faisait à un dilemme. Mais pas le petit dilemme de chochotte non, mais l'énorme dilemme. C'était pourtant un dilemme récurrent depuis maintenant trois, mais il n'avait jamais été si proche de se laisser allé à ses envies. Alors, osera, osera pas?

Aller, c'est décider, ce soir il tente le tout pour le tout. Ça passe ou ça casse.

 **\- Donc tu veux danser?**

Surpris, Sanji se tourne à nouveau vivement vers lui, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que cette demande sous-entendait. Finalement, il décida qu'il devait sans doute se faire des idées, et ordonna à son cœur de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'une simple question pour faire la conversation, pas la même de s'exciter comme ça.

 **\- Oui, j'aimerais bien, mais** -

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se figeant tandis que Zoro se levait pour se placer en face de lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de déclarer avec le plus grand sérieux:

 **\- Alors viens danser.**

"Voilà, on y est" songea Zoro. Il allait certainement se prendre le plus grand râteau de toute l'histoire du jardinage, mais au moins il avait cessé de se comporter comme un lâche. Il avait agi en homme, et assumerais son rejet comme un homme. Il espérait juste que Sanji aurais le respect de ne pas moquer de lui.

Mais au bout de presque une minute de silence pesant, il espérait surtout que Sanji réponde quelque chose, et réagisse bordel.

Seulement Sanji en était incapable. Son cerveau avait déserté quelques secondes, et alignait maintenant les pensées à une vitesse pas possible, tandis que son cœur était en train de danser un rock endiablé. Danser?  
Il prit quelques grandes inspirations, les yeux fermés, s'ordonnant au calme. Bien. Maintenant on ouvre les yeux. Très bien. Nous n'avons donc pas halluciner. Zoro l'a bien invité à danser, et était toujours devant lui, la main tendue. Bien. Son regard sérieux et le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas bougé ni rien dis indique que ça ne doit pas être une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Bien, très bien.

…

…

JDSALVGLASZSFREG

(Excusez-nous pour ce problème technique, le cerveau de Sanji était cette fois-ci parti pour de bon il ne savait trop où)

Et pendant ce temps Zoro s'impatientait. S'agaçait. Puis s'énerva pour de bon. Il fit volte face rageusement, interprétant mal ce silence.

Il fut donc plus que surpris de sentir une main saisir la sienne au moment où il allait s'éloigner.

 **\- Zoro, attends!**

Il se retourna vers un Sanji gêné au possible. Chose qu'il n'avait rarement vu, et qui apaisa tout de suite sa colère.

 **\- D'accord, allons danser.**

Tout à sa contemplation des joues adorablement rougies de son vis-à-vis, il ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi il était question mais hocha la tête. Il suivit le mouvement quand le blond les guida sur la piste, toujours en lui tenant la main. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement au milieu des danseurs, et il revient soudainement à la réalité. Embarrassante réalité. Il était celui qui avait proposé, mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire maintenant. Il ne savait pas vraiment dansé, et n'aimait de toutes façons pas dansé. Et dans cette situation, qui devait guider l'autre? Sanji allait-il se vexer s'il décidait de mener la danse?

En voyant son camarade tout aussi embarrassé que lui, Sanji sourit doucement et laissa échapper un léger rire, s'attirant un regard noir de son partenaire, regard qui ne fit que redoubler son rire. Il finit par saisir sa main, posant l'autre sur sa hanche. Zoro posa mécaniquement sa main libre sur son épaule, et il commença à tourner doucement, faisant fit des regards étonnés posés sur eux.

La gêne passé, il s'amusa de la maladresse de l'autre, qui l'insulta copieusement pour ça d'ailleurs. Mais Zoro ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire malgré sa mauvaise humeur apparente. Oui il n'aimait pas danser, mais si ça lui permettait de voir Sanji sourire, _lui_ sourire, de cette manière, il ferait un effort.  
Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que Sanji continue de le regarder avec cette lueur dans les yeux, semblant réellement heureux derrière ses moqueries.

Plus loin, deux couples de danseurs se rapprochèrent, permettant aux deux jeunes femmes de converser.

 **\- Tu as gagné Robin, ils n'ont pas tenu une heure!** **J'avoue les avoir sous-estimé.**

 **\- Dans tous le cas, je te félicite encore d'avoir réussi à convaincre la gent féminine de Poudlard de refuser toutes demandes de nos deux amis, c'était bien joué.**

 **\- Et toi bravo d'avoir éloigné Chopper, très fin.**

Les deux complices se jetèrent un regard de connivence, contentes que les événements se soit déroulés comme elles le souhaitaient. Après tout ça faisait maintenant des années qu'elles supportaient de les voir se tourner autour, et quelle meilleure occasion qu'un bal pour mettre fin à cette situation?

 **\- Je parie que dans moins de dix minutes ils s'embrassent.**

\- Moins de cinq minutes pour moi.

Renchérit Robin.

 **\- Pari tenu!**

Et c'est Robin qui gagna, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci de votre attention! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et à bientôt.


End file.
